jenna_marblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna Mourey (Marbles)
"Make sure you subscribe to my channel; we put out new videos every Wednesday!" ''- Jenna Marbles closing line '''Jenna Mourey '(b. September 15, 1986), or more commonly known as Jenna Marbles, is an American comedian and YouTube Sensation. She formerly started as a blogger for stoollala.com, a brother site of barstoolsports.com. Jenna got her real start in her video "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking", which got 5.3 million views in only the first week. Her later video "How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To" was featured in an August article in the New York times, following Jenna's quote "I'm sick and tired of guys thinking that just because I showed up at a dance or a club or a bar, that I want to have their genitallia touching my backside." Jenna currently makes new videos every Wednesday in the hopes for us to get the Giggle Pants. She has a Facebook page, a Twitter account, a Tumblr, and an Instagram account, each of which have multi-million fans, followers, and friends respectively. Jenna also has a vlog channel, JennaMarblesVlog, and a random stuff channel, jmourey66. Jenna lives with her boyfiend, Max, and her two dogs: Mr. Marbles (Age 4) and Kermit (Age 2). Early Life Not much is known about Jenna's early childhood. We know that she grew up wanting a dog, yet she never go her wish until recently. She attended Brighton High School in Brighton, Michigan. It is around this time that she met Max. We know that she attended Suffolk University in Rochester, New York, where she was born and raised. There, she obtained a Bachelor of Science in Psychology. Later, Jenna attended Boston University for her Masters of Education in Sport Psychology and Councelling. We know that, for some time, she played collegate baseball on a league. Pre-YouTube Jenna worked in multiple places before she started making videos for stoollala.com in 2006. She made humorous videos with them for two years, and on February 26, 2010 she was finally convinced to get a YouTube account. She uploaded her very first video of her own the day after. YouTube Career Jenna made a couple videos before her big hit, "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking". After that, all her videos have gotten over one-million views by the end of the first week. She has about 4,400,000 subscribers, along with about 778,600,000 views. She reciently bought her boyfriend Max into almost all of her recent videos. Trivia *Jenna's height is 5'5". *Jenna has been dating her boyfriend Max since 2008. She swore she would never cheat on him, and if he did that to her she'd "Kick him the fuck out!". Also, in response to an innapropriate question, she said, "I've been dating the same guy for four years. LOL, no more verginity...?" *Her annoying roomate, John Cotton, had moved out long ago. *Speaking of annoying roomates, Jenna's Neighbor is, according to Jenna, "Still there, still being a fucking bitch...." *According to Jenna, she only has about five friends. Her Facebook page, however, contradicts this, as photos say different. *In Jenna's "Questions #3" video, she reveals that she is dying to get a kitty. However, the pet policy of her apartment complex limits to two animals. *Jenna can speak both Spanish and Russian. *In "I fucking hate my roommate (part 2)", it is revealed that Jenna smokes. It is unknown if she still does but one of MaxNoSleeve's videos shows a pack of cigarettes on the kitchen table. *Also, in "I fucking hate my roomate (part 2)", we see that Jenna has a friend named Kim.